iGoToCollege
by Bozo96
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie reunite after Carly s time abroad and Sam s trip to Los Angeles. They decide to visit college together. I m horrible at writing summary s, the story will get Seddish (is that even a word?) in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone, it´s me, the author. You know, the person sucking at writing a summary. Well, I think the story itself will turn out to be a lot better! I´m open for any suggestions you might have, writing style wise as well as plot wise, so please review! Now, without further delay, I present you:**

 **iGo to College**

After spending her last high school year abroad in Italy, Carly returns to the United States in order to visit college. When reuniting with Sam, who got her degree from the online courses she took, and Freddie, who graduated Ridgeway, they decide to head out for college together.

 **iGot accepted**

 **Sam`s POV**

Today was the big day. Today was the last day college acceptance letters arrived. Carls and Freddork both had great High School Diplomas. I, however, stood there, with my C to D grades and watched them get into every single college imaginable. Freddie had a pile of letters that contained more paper than i`ve ever written upon in my school years. And I haven`t got a single one yet. And today was my last chance.

I went downstairs to the postboxes. For the time being, I had to move back in with my mom. My heartbeat went through the roof, as I turned the key that opened the box. I had my eyes closed while the little metal door swung open. _I don`t want to get separated from Carls again. She`s only been back for a month…_ Those were my last thoughts before I opened my eyes again. And there it was. A letter with the seal of the University of Southern California. As impatient as always, I ripped it open.

 _Dear Miss Puckett,_

 _the board of the UCLA accepted your application…_

That was all I had to read. I pulled out my pearphone and called Carly.

Los Angeles, here I come! … Again!

One Week later

We were sitting in the iCarly studio, Carly and me lounging around in the beanbags, Fredward at the desk with his laptop.

"Check this out, guys!" Freddie exclaimed with excitement.

"What now, nub?" I answered in a quite annoyed tone as he ripped me out of my semi-nap.

"The UCLA offers special on-campus housing that would allow us to live in one dorm together with a senior! We could share a 5 room apartment with each other." He started to explain.

"Wow, that would be cool! It would be just like hanging around here!" Carly blabbed out, starting to become as excited as Freddie.

"Wait, you expect me to live in the same building as Freddie?" I had to share a dorm with Fredward? She couldn`t be serious.

"Oh come on Sam, it will be fun. And that senior we`d be living with might be hot!" Carly winked at her.

"That's all you can think about, isn't it?" This time it was Fredwards turn to be annoyed. Ever since Carly returned his obsession with her started all over again.

"Oh, is little Freddork sad that Carly won´t see him as a valid dating option?" I still loved teasing him. He just smirked.

"Back off, Sam. Let's sign up for this program, I´m sure we´ll be having loads of fun."

"Well, now that you´ve decided for me Carls, I might just roll with it." I shrugged my shoulders and headed down to the kitchen for some bacon. The last thing I saw as the studio door shut was Freddie clicking on the sign up here button.


	2. Chapter 2

It´s the author again. In this chapter our folks meet their new roommate. A lot of introduction and stuff like that here, but don´t worry, once we´ve got everything set up, the story will be more eventful. As always, reviews, critic and suggestions would be nice!

 **iArrival**

 **Freddie´s POV**

A month had passed since we signed up for the college program. I was really glad to have Carly back, but I also had really missed Sam while she was away in LA. LA, just the place we headed to right now. We decided not to fly, because with all our extra luggage that would have been too expensive, so we had to drive. My mom had us lent her Prius, which Sam lovingly called "the Hippy-Cart". There we sat, Carly at the wheel, Sam in the back, crammed in between the boxes full of Carly´s clothes and me in the passenger seat with my laptop, taking a break from driving.

"Hey, I just got a mail from UCLA!" Sam just yawned, her best friend however got excited.

"Cool, what´s it say?"

"It´s an info mail, about our new roommate and our dorm." I answered.

"Well, tell us then, you nerd!" Sam yelled while she fought with a box of Carly´s dresses that was about to collapse onto her.

"I was, if you´d leave me alone for a second!"

"Guys, calm down! Else I will have to stop at the side of the road till you two have stopped fighting!" Carly tried to keep us from fighting, as always. Reminded me of the time when me and Sam were still together, where Carly was the one solving all of our conflicts. We had never talked about the ending of our relationship ever again, and I did not want to be the one to bring it up.

"Yes Mom, I will stop fighting with Freddork." Was the sarcastic response from the back.

"So?" Carly asked in my direction.

"Well, our roommate´s called Josh Reynolds, we´re in Dorm 1C, which is on the ground floor and has a terrace behind the living room that goes into the courtyard. The courtyard looks quite nice from the pictures here and it has a pool so…"

That's how far I came before I was interrupted by both girls at once. "Our roommate´s a guy? Is he hot?" was Carly´s first question. Sam who had mocked her for always checking out guys seemed to be equally excited this time.

"He´d better be. Momma could use a hot college boy!"

"Geez, girls, hold your horses!" I wasn´t really interested in Carly anymore, although Sam seemed to think that way, but it still bothered me when both of them talked guys. Especially when Sam did it. Seems like I´m not as much over her as I would have liked to be.

 **Sam´s POV**

After what was probably the longest drive of my life, I was finally free of all the boxes. I mean chiz, how can Carly own so many damn clothes?

"Wow, it´s really pretty!" Carly started as soon as she hopped out of the Drivers seat. Normally, I just shrugged when Carly found something pretty, because she found almost everything pretty. But this time she was right.

We stood in front of a Victorian looking two story House. House was a very small word for such a huge thing. It was partly overgrown with Ivy and painted in a very decent orange.

"Well, let´s find 1C." Freddie went in trough the brown wooden double door. I followed him, behind us came Carly.

"Good day, can I help you?" A very old man who was dressed as a porter. Probably because he was the porter. Silly me.

"Hi, I´m Fredward Benson, and these are Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett." Freddie told the porter.

"Ah, you´re here to move in, right? 1C, isn´t it?" He had a very friendly look on his face, nothing like Lewbert.

"I´m John Santos, but just call me old John, that´s what everyone does. So you´re Josh´s new roommates?"

"That´s correct, Mr. Santos, ehh, I mean John." Huh, it was nothing like me to stutter like that. Maybe I was a little nervous on meeting that Josh guy. Or maybe I was nervous because I actually stood in a college dorm, a place I never thought I´d get into. Pff, no way Sam Puckett was nervous because of anything.

"It´s right down the hall. Here are your keys, but knowing Josh, you´d better knock." He grinned a lot on those last words as he gave us the keys.

We headed down the hall.

"Why did he want us to knock? What´s so odd about this Josh guy?" Freddie asked as we arrived at a door that had the sign 1C up.

"Maybe he just wants us to be polite, dork." I answered.

"Since when do you know anything about being polite?" He scoffed back.

"Guys, you really want the first thing our new roommate sees of us to be you two fighting?"

"No." We answered simultaneously and gave each other a look filled with hatred. At least I did. He looked more… affectionate? Huh, no way, he was probably just sooo happy that Carly talked to him.

And with that I knocked at the door.

 **Carly´s POV**

I was nervous. Like, really nervous. But after Sam knocked on the door there was nothing left for me to do.

"Come in, it´s open, I´ll be there in a sec." shouted a male voice from the inside.

Sam opened the door and we walked through.

"Not bad." I said.

"True. It´s actually very nice." Commented Freddie while he looked around.

"Look at the size of that fridge!" Sam shouted in excitement. All three of us started laughing.

We stood in a room with 4 doors, two at each side. To the left of us, there was a small, modern kitchen and a, indeed huge, fridge. In the middle of the room, there was a big couch with a small table in front of it, which was directed at the wall mounted TV on the right of us, which hung above a small glass cabinet. And then there was the thing that made the dorm great. Where the fortht wall was supposed to be, there was a glass front instead, which looked like a terrace door. I immediately walked over to it and opened the sliding glass door.

"Guys, we´re living directly in front of a giant pool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I would have told you that, if you didn´t always interr-" "Shut up dork!" Sam shouted and I had to laugh. She stood in front of the glass cabinet. "Seems like our new roommate is quite fond of his liquor."

"What? He´s drinking?" Carly said surprised.

"What did you expect little miss goody two shoes? It´s College, everyone's drinking here. Gin, Vodka, Bourbon… all of momma's friends." Sam said with a smile. She was right, all the college stories I ever heard involved drinking. I just wasn´t sure that I was old enough to do that. After all, we weren´t legally allowed to, and I always stuck to the law. Quite the opposite if what Sam would do.

"Well, I don´t think we´re obliged to drink, just because we´re in college." Freddie said.

"Seems like you´re going to join the uncool club here, too. Where actually is our roommate?" wondered Sam.

Just as she finished her sentence, the second door on the right side swung open. There he was, Josh Reynolds, our new roommate. And damn, he was hot. My jaw slightly dropped, and so did Sam's.

That was partially because he wasn´t just hot, he also wore only a pair of sweatpants that covered his "assets" and only went to his knees. The shirtless guy was tall and muscular, very muscular. He had short brown hair und his face was shaved.

"Hey there, and you guys are?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Ahh… your new roommates?" Freddie said, as me and Sam were too occupied with checking him out.

"Oh, that was today? Sorry, gimme one sec" He opened the door to his room again and started yelling.

"Haley, get your lazy ass up! Today's Freshman day!" A girl's voice answered him.

"No way, I thought that was tomorrow!"

"Nah, apparently it´s today! You´d better get to your dorm, so that you´re there when your guys show up."

"Yeah, I´d better hurry!" We heard noise out of the room. A few seconds later, a girl stood in the doorway. She wore nothing than a bra and a G-string, the rest of her clothes were in her hands.

"Hey, guys, I´m Hayley, and I better get going now!" She said in our direction. I looked at the blond haired girl. She was really pretty. When she went out, I peaked at Freddie, whom I caught as he was totally checking out Hayley´s behinds.

"Stop ogling at her, Freddork!" Sam said as she hit him on the back of his head.

"Sorry for the mess, and the kind of weird introduction." Began Josh. "I´m Josh Reynolds. Why don´t we grab a beer, sit down and you guys tell me something about you." He said while directing us to the couch and going to the fridge. I actually did not want a beer, but I also did not want to be a buzzkill. Sam´s grin however could not be wider, as Freddie looked rather worried.

"Ahhm, we don´t actually drink" Freddie started, but Sam hit her elbow in his side.

"Speak for yourself, nerd!"

"You don´t? Well, you´d better start or you´re going to be quite a loner on the campus. Wait, does that mean none of you ever had a beer?"

"I did!" Sam said proudly.

"I guess one beer won´t hurt"

Freddie stared at me in shock after I said that. For him I´ve always been the good girl and Sam was the evil one. Well, I´m in college now, so I suppose a little drinking might be normal.

Josh returned to the table and sat down on a bar stool he had dragged out of the kitchen. He placed four cans of Heineken Lager beer on the table and immediately opened one for himself.

"So, why don´t you guys introduce yourselves?" Sam pushed Freddie to signal him that he should answer the question as she helped herself to one of the cans.

"Well, I´m Freddie Benson, these are Sam Puckett and Carly Shay, we´re all three from Seattle." I nodded, while Sam burped after downing half of her beer in almost no time.

"Geez, Sam, what´s the matter with you?" I asked.

She just shrugged and continued with her beer. Freddie also picked his up. I guess he was trying to impress Sam, by showing her that he stopped being such a mommas boy.

"So much for us, what about you?" I said to Josh. He had just been silently staring at Sam the whole time. An attractive boy who pays more attention to Sam than to me? He´s probably just impressed by her drinking. Maybe I should get going to. I opened my can as he began to talk.

"I´m Josh Reynolds, as I´ve already told you, and I´m from Cali. I´m 20 and this is my second to last year of college."

That's when Sam finally joined the conversation.

"Say, Josh, the girl that just ran out here, Hayley, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"What? Nah, no way. Hayley´s just a friend, she lives in the dorm next door."

"And that´s why she left your room in her underwear?" Freddie asked.

"Oh my, you´re the conservative one of you three, aren´t you? This is college, you don´t have to be in a relationship to do certain things here. Hayley and I just happen to have something going, that´s it. A lot of people around here do similar stuff, you´d better get used to it."

"I see." Sam said, with a mischievous look on her face. I didn´t know how to feel about this. On the one hand, the hot guy was single, on the other hand he, and apparently a lot of the other people here, are screwing girls left and right. And the beer wasn´t helping either, as I began to feel a little tipsy.

"So, what do you guys want to know about the wonderful place called Sunshine Dorm, apartment 1C? The kitchens in the corner, everyone gets a labeled drawer in the fridge, these 3 rooms are vacant, two rooms share a bathroom that´s in the middle between them, and behind the veranda there´s the pool, where most of the party´s take place. We´ve got cable TV in every room and the internet password is written on here." He passed a piece of paper to Freddie.

"Can you tell us something about our other neighbors?" I asked, simply out of curiosity.

"Well, I only know the seniors, I´ll get to know some of the freshman at our party this evening. Oh, I almost forgot, tonight´s a welcome party, you three are of course invited, it´ll take place right outside by the pool. Ok, so our neighbors, well you already know Hayley, she´s from 1B, right next door. One of my best pals, Markus Hanson, lives in 1A, he´s the quarterback for our unis football team, so if you ever want to get involved with that, Freddie, I might be able to set you up there. You might be a good kicker or running back, and the chicks love the footballers." He winked at Freddie, when Sam intervened.

"No way, Freddork sucks way too hard at any sport" She laughed and drank the rest of her beer. While I felt tipsy after a little more than half of mine, it seemed like Sam didn´t even notice that she just drank something that contained alcohol.

"Well, go on!" I said, still curious.

"Ok, then there´s 1D, Cynthia Winters lives there, she´s a total bitch. Just stay away from her, that´s the all the advice I´m going to give you. Then, above us, in 2A, there´s another one of my pals, Trevor Johnson, but just call him Trev, he´s our black guy, if you ever need something, you know, special, he´s the type of person that´ll get it for you."

"What do you mean by special?" I asked.

"Illegal stuff, of course, dummy!" Sam answered for him.

"Yeah, you know, weed, dope, coke et cetera."

"You mean like, drugs?" Freddie looked shocked once more.

"Yeah, what else? I´m not telling you to go buy some, I´m just saying that I will be the last person to judge you, if you happen to get a little high." Josh answered calmly.

"Ahm, where was I… right, 2B, is Rachel´s place, she´s quite cool, but I don´t know her too well. 2C, right above us, is Tony Russo´s apartment, he´s a foreign student from Italy, really nice guy and he hits it off pretty well with the ladies. And 2D is the home of our lovely porter, John Santos. If you ever need something, from a bottle of water over a pan to toilet paper, just ask old John and he´ll help you out."

"So that´s everyone? And you guys all get along?" Freddie asked.

"Well, except for the bitch down the corridor, everything's fine." Josh threw his empty can over his shoulder and into a trash bin behind him.

"So tell me some more about you guys. You two, Sam and Freddie, did you date or something like that? Because there´s a huge tension between you two!" Josh hit the nail on the head. I didn´t dare to ask how the two got along while I was in Italy, but I was really curios how they would react to that.

Sam´s mouth flopped open and Freddie, once again, stared in shock. The blonde then decided to take action before Freddie would get a chance to say something.

"Yeah, we used to have a thing a few years ago, but that's history." I could see that Freddie was really hurt by that, just from the look in his eyes.

"I see." Josh said, as a phone rang in his room.

"Oh, I´d better get that one." He jumped from his stool and went after the ringing phone. "You guys can choose your rooms in the meantime!"


End file.
